


出卖 2：新家第一夜

by Cloudy_Rainy_day



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Spanking - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Rainy_day/pseuds/Cloudy_Rainy_day
Summary: 小白花养成系列
Relationships: 秦大川/郑宣美
Kudos: 2





	出卖 2：新家第一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 变态文学不做人系列  
> SP预警，未成年预警，不喜勿入！

**新家的第一夜**

这顿饭，郑宣美直直地跪在椅子上，将秦大川想吃的菜肴逐一夹起来，一口一口地喂进秦大川的嘴里。

秦大川的嘴角上挂着些烧鹅的卤汁，郑宣美刚想伸手去擦，就听养母笑着开口道:“宣美啊，用你的舌头，帮你爹把嘴舔干净。”

郑宣美愣了一下才反应过来，一张小脸“腾”地红了。然而，在养母的挑眉和养父的玩味注视下，郑宣美还是伸出舌尖，舔了一下。

“英红啊，你还真是会调教，”秦大川拉住了夫人的手，动情道:“你对我，真用心！”

“小美啊，听到娘娘的命令，不马上去做，会怎么样啊？”季英红对着丈夫妩媚地一笑，复又转过头调教养女。

“宣美伺候爹娘的态度不好，屁股应该挨打，求娘调教。”

季英红点了点头:“先伺候你爹吃饭，等睡觉之前娘再打你屁股。”

一顿饭过后，秦大川直呼享受，坐在沙发上一边划拉着怀里的郑宣美，一边和夫人闲话家常。季英红心头暗喜，买了这么个又年轻又乖顺的小妖精在家，何愁丈夫不疏远外面那些烂花野草。郑宣美则按照养母的吩咐，用嘴含了祁门红茶，等秦大川想喝时便喂给他。

不知不觉间，夜色深了。季英红看丈夫有些疲倦，便提议回卧室。“小美啊，把那边儿柜子里的红色盒子拿出来带着，在把旁边的藤条拿出来，跟爹娘回卧室！”秦大川听见夫人如此安排，心头大喜，欣欣然搂着英红走去了二楼的卧室—那间他已经整整一年没有走进的卧室。

“哎呀……英红你这真是……哎呀……嘿嘿……”季英红吩咐郑宣美从盒子里拿出来、含在嘴里的竟然是一根硅胶阳具，颜色、大小、样子都像极了秦大川自己那一根。

“好好含着，不许掉了，也不许用牙咬，要是等会儿上面有牙印儿，或者掉下来，我就活儿打死你！明白了吗？”英红半笑半真地命令道。

“唔……”郑宣美忍着呕吐感，拼命点头。

在那张定制的大床上，秦大川靠着床头坐着，郑宣美则跪趴在床上的懒人沙发里，侧身面对着秦大川，这样的姿势，既能看到郑宣美口含阳具，又能看到她挨打的屁股。

“唔！”“唔！……呜呜”藤条比起戒尺要疼得多了。郑宣美的屁股早已挨了几十下戒尺，还在肿着，藤条“嗖”地抽下来，疼得郑宣美几乎跪不住。

“唔！唔！”郑宣美不敢躲也不敢喊叫，她只能左右摇晃着屁股，企图能舒缓些许疼痛。

“嗖—啪！嗖—啪！”“唔！唔！呜呜……”郑宣美疼得满脸泪水，混着口水顺着阳具滴落下来。

“呜呜呜！宣美疼！啊！娘饶了我吧！啊！”说话间阳具从宣美嘴里掉了出来，这下惹恼了季英红。

“你个小骚货，给你阳具不好好含着，我刚才说什么来着，掉下来怎么办？“

郑宣美怕极了，她连忙跪下，把阳具重新含在嘴中，模糊不清地说道，“宣美错了，请娘重重责罚宣美“

季英红抡着戒尺狠命地抽打，郑宣美的屁股和大腿上满都是一片一片的红紫斑驳。季英红越打越重，直打了百多下后，郑宣美实在忍不住哭喊求饶了起来。

看着郑宣美疯狂扭动的红屁股，和含着阳具的小嘴，纵横情场的秦大川也忍不住兴奋起来，“英红，让我来办她！”

秦大川一把过来取下郑宣美口中的阳具，把自己的鸡巴塞入宣美口中，拎起宣美的马尾拽着她的头，一下一下地抽插着。宣美被突如其来的男性腥臊的气味呛得不行，但她不敢有任何举动，只能强忍着干呕的冲动努力迎合着秦大川的动作，直到弄弄的精液全数射入郑宣美的口中。

“全部吞下去，不准流出来“秦川冷冷地说

宣美可怜地照办，吞下全数精液后，又爬到秦川的身边伸出小舌头帮秦川把鸡巴里里外外都舔干净。最后乖巧地说，“谢谢爹爹调教。”

“嗯“秦大川发出满意的呻吟。他左手揉着郑宣美的胸脯，右手捏着郑宣美的屁股，心里盘算着明天怎么继续调教眼前的这个小骚妖精，要狠狠地插她的小骚穴和菊花才行呢。

卧室里，秦大川昂首叉腰地站在床边，郑宣美在床上半跪半撅着，用一双小手捧起爹爹的阳具，小心翼翼地用舌头舔着。季英红则坐在郑宣美身后，用散鞭抽打郑宣美撅起的屁股。屁股上还插着一小节肛塞，是季英红插上的，为的是让宣美的后穴更好地适应秦大川的尺寸。

散鞭打屁股本来不怎么疼，但郑宣美的屁股这几天一直挨打，晚餐前又被秦大川用巴掌尽力扇了一顿，因此早已经红肿不堪，饶是季英红只使了五分力气，也疼得郑宣美屁股一颤一颤地哆嗦。

“啪啪啪啪！”郑宣美徒然地扭着屁股，舌头却不敢有丝毫停歇。她极力不去理会屁股上连成一片的痛楚，只一心一意地集中全部精神伺候着爹爹。

“呃啊……唔……唔唔……啊……”郑宣美的呻吟声连带着口水一并裹在秦大川的阳具上，腥臭的男性气味刺激着她的鼻腔。

看着扭动躲闪的红肿屁股，听着抑制不住的痛苦呢喃，感受着舌尖带来的温润刺激，秦大川很快地变长、变硬了。

按照娘之前的嘱咐，郑宣美揉搓着自己身前尚未长成的双乳。她心里想着，乳房再长大一点就好了，这样爹爹就会喜欢玩儿……而且……爹爹越玩儿，自己的乳房就会越大、越好看

秦大川看着她淫荡的样子，不禁笑道，“对，就这样，没事儿多揉揉胸脯儿，屁股上再天天的挨打，我们小美就能很快地长大，变成个胸大屁股翘的小骚货，到时候就能好好地伺候爹爹了！”


End file.
